Maybe it's a good thing
by Shadowgirl909
Summary: Momoi has some plans to get the guys together and get their relationships better and he goes to ask Kuroko for some advice.. This is rated M for a reason! AoKagaKuro / MidoTaka / KiseKasa, (More AoKaga) I do not own Kuroko no basket or the character and this is my first story :) So please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Momoi wanted to have a party. And he thought of Kuroko, Aomine, Kise and Midorima. When all of them had played together, they didn't seem so close anymore. So she decided to go to Kuroko about the matter.

Next day, Momoi went to Seirin High School, because she knew that Kuroko's team had their practice now. He went to the gym and saw them playing a practice game. And of course her darling Tetsu-kun's team was winning. After the match was over, she went to Kuroko;

"Tetsu-kuuun!" Momoi's voice echoed through the gym.

"Momoi-san, what are you doing here?"

"Tetsu-kun, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Kuroko said bluntly, as they walked outside the gym.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about Momoi-san?"

"Okay, I'm planning on to throw a party, but I don't think I can do it alone. So I thought I's asked help from you..."

"What kind of party?"

After that, they planned everything carefully. And they didn't want to let anyone know what they were up to.

After couple of weeks, Kuroko contacted Kagami, Kise and Takao. He told Kise and Takao to convince Kasamatsu to come with Kise and Midorima to come with Takao. Kuroko himself tried to get Kagami to come. He left Aomine to Momoi-san 'cause he knew she would be able to convince Aomine. But trick here is, that no one except Kuroko and Momoi know who's going to be there.

When it was time for the party, everybody had a blindfold on their faces, so no one would see the others. They only knew that Kuroko was there. They had no idea that Momoi was the one who decided to throw a party. They all think it's Kuroko who did it. Only ones without one was Kuroko and Momoi. And the one who broke the awkward silence was Kuroko.

"Okay, there is eight people in this room, but you are not allowed to take them off until I say so, okay?"

"What! What's the point in these?" Kagami yelled.

"The point is, we're all going to drink something, but don't know what. That's the idea." Kuroko answered. "I absolutely refuse. I am only here because Takao asked me to come." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses with his left hand. "Aaah, don't tell me that there's the other annoying person..." Aomine talked like he was just woken up. "Who are you meaning Aominecchi?" Kise asked. "Oh no, he really is here." Aomine answered. "That's mean Aominecchi, right Kurokocchi?" Kise whined. "Will you all just shut up! Just listen to Kuroko so we can get these damn blindfold of!" Kagami lashed out. "Okay, I will give you a glass but be careful so you won't spill any." Kuroko said calmly. 

After everybody had drunk about six of the shots that tasted sweet and bitter at the same time in a good way, Momoi was already out and most of the people were completely drunk. Except Aomine and Kagami. Kuroko was sitting between Aomine and Kagami. "Now *hiccup* you can take of the *hiccup* blindfolds." Kuroko tried to speak clearly. "It seems Midorima and Takao are out..." Kagami said. "In a very interesting way." Aomine smirked. Kuroko watched very keenly Kise and Kasamatsu kissing very passionately. "Kuroko, how much did you drank?" Kagami asked in a worried tone. "Not *hiccup* Mu-" Kuroko was interrupted by Aomine who suddenly started to kiss Kuroko. "Hnn" Kagami watched partly horrified and partly excited. "Ah-ahomine! What are you doing to Kuroko!?" Kagami said while he blushed. Aomine parted from Kuroko's lips and left Kuroko breathing heavily, trying to gasp air and had a very lustful and horny expression. "Can't you tell? I'm kissing him, what do you think I'm doing?! Aomine stared Kagami. It was a long silence. They were just staring. Then Kagami felt somthing grabbing his member and blushed very deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so sorry that I ended it like that! I feel terrible... But I finally got my stuff together and I hope you enjoy the smut *.* **

"KUROKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kagami yelled at Kuroko. Kagami's face was very red. Almost as red as his hair."Oh, im just doing what Kise is doing to Kasamatsu-senpai." Kuroko said with a lewd face. Kagami looked at Kise and Kasamatsu, and his face went red yet again. "Kise is giving Kasamatsu a b-blowjob. Aomine drank some very strong vodka and kissed Kagami. "Hnn" As soon as Aomine let Kagami breath, suddenly Kagami was even redder than before, "What the hell are you doing, Ahomine?" he said and wasn't even yelling. "Chill Taiga." Aomine smirked as he said that. "Aomine, don't tease Kagami like that. He hasn't done it with anyone yet." Kuroko said to Aomine and put his mouth to work again.

"_This is not happening! This is not happening_" Kagami thought to himself and suddenly Aomine gave him a second alcohol filled kiss. Kagami moaned as he felt Kuroko's hot mouth around his member. He started to enjoyhis kiss. "_Why am I reacting way more to Aomine than Kuroko?!_" He thought. "Aomine..." Kagami said as he pulled Aomine for another kiss. But this was different than before. Aomine could feel that Kagami was more into it than before. "Kagami? Aomine?" Kuroko said as he saw those two boys kissing. "_Thay can't even hear me. I guess it's my time to back out._" Kuroko thought to himself. While Kagami and Aomine were so deep in their kiss, Kagami pulls away. "Call me by that name again, please _Daiki_" Kagami partly whispers to Aomine. This time Aomine went completetly red. "Lets move from here... Taiga" Aomine wisperd to Kagami's ear, and Kagami shivered. "But where?" Kagami asked. "Well, this is a hotel, I was the last who came here and they put the blindfold to me at the door. So I got another room... Just in case." Aomine explained as he blushed.

In couple of seconds, Kagami wrapped his legs around Aomine's hips and whispered "Carry me, Daiki." Aomine felt Kagami's erection going up and down on his crotch. Aomine stood up and almost ran to the other room.

When they got to the other room, Aomine threw Kagami on the bed and took his own shirt and jeans of. Kagami had nothing on him except a blanket. Not for long though. Aomine ripped the blanket away, "You have no idea how hot you look right now." "Do I turn you on ?" Kagami asked. Aomine gulped and started to eat his prey. They started to kiss again but this had passion and lust in it. When their lips parted, Aomine's tongue continued to Kagami's erected nipples and started to suck on the other one and played with the other one with his fingers. "_Ahh... Daiki ...ahh I ... waahh... I want ... you .. ahh... in me.. aah..._" Kagami said with a lusty voice. Aomine looked at Kagami and gulped again. "Damn! You're so fucking sexy right now!" Kagami was moaning like a bitch in heat. Aomine started to go down with his tongue. When he was just about to lick the other's erected member, Kagami came just from a little of the miracle's hot breath. "_I'm sorry Daiki! It was just too much..._" Kagami muttered. "No problem, 'cause I'm just gettin' started." Aomine said as he took the red heads member into his mouth...

**A/N I know that you will hate me for this but seriously, I need to think how I'm going to end this... I'm sorry but please review and if I made any mistakes, please point it out... OMG I can't believe I wrote somthing like this... *blush***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so so sorry for taking so long release this chapter and for a request this will turn into... Just read and you'll know :P**

* * *

After Aomine made Kagami come, Aomine continued teasing Kagami with his mouth. If you can call it teasing. Kagami was panting and moaning. Aomine enjoyed listening to Kagami's voice. It really turned him on.

_"Daikii... Please stop... I'm gonna come again..."_ Kagami muttered.

_"Calm down Taiga, you'll have to control yourself if you want more..."_ Aomine whispered to Kagami's ear and smirked.

_"Please Daiki, stop teas-"_ Kagami was saying until he was cut mid sentence.

"Yeah, please stop teasing Kagami-kun" the voice said.

"Te-tetsu, how long have you been there?!" Aomine said in panic.

"I was here before you came in here... But neither of you noticed me so I didn't bother to stop you. But you should know, the only way I was able to convince coach to let Kagami come here in practise week was to invite the whole team and train in the court over there so this is four people room. In here is suppose to sleep me, Kagami-kun, Kiyoshi-san and our captain Hyuga-san. But I guess they aren't coming yet." Kuroko explained.

_"Daiki..."_ Kagami said with a sexy voice.

Aomine gulped when he heard Kagami.

"Tetsu, can you go somewhere and come here later?" Aomine asked.

"No." Kuroko answered.

"What do you mean no?! Can't you see we're in the middle of something!" Aomine tried to convince Kuroko to leave but didn't succeed.

"If I left now, I would miss all the fun." Kuroko said.

Kagami started to kiss Aomine's neck. It caught Aomine completely by surprise. Aomine turned to look at the red head, and saw the flustered face and Kagami pulled Aomine for a kiss and beckon Kuroko to come to the bed with them. When Aomine felt something taking his pants off.

"Tetsu! What are you doing?!" Aomine yelled.

"Kagami-kun invited me. Just couple of seconds ago." Kuroko answered.

"I thought you were suppose to help me get Taiga in to the bed? So why are you joining?" Aomine asked.

"Because, while I was watching you, I became horny and wanted to get in on the fun." Kuroko answered.

"Fine, but you ain't getting Kagami.** He's mine**." Aomine demanded.

"He will enter me." Kuroko said boldly.

"What are they talking about. My head is all hazy. What the hell is happening here? What is Aomine and Kuroko doing?!" Kagami thought to himself.

"What the hell are you do-_Ahhhhh"_ Kagami was saying but meanwhile he was thinking Aomine had already prepared him and entered in him.

Aomine took Kagami on to his lap and Kuroko came closer to them. Kuroko kissed Kagami and silenced part of his moans while doing that. Kuroko broke the kiss and he went downwards, licked Kagamis nipples, licking him all the way down and took his throbbing member in to his mouth and started moving his head back and moaned even louder. Kuroko released Kagami's member and took Kagami's hand and started sucking them and then guided them to his entrance. Kagami caught on and figured out what he was supposed to do. He started to finger Kuroko's hole. Kuroko started to moan really loud and then suddenly he pulled away from Kagami's fingers and placed himself on Kagami's member and started riding him.

_"Don't squeeze so hard, Taiga"_ Aomine said.

_"But it... ahn- feels so... goood.. Ahhh"_ Kagami answered.

Kagami started to move his hips more, and Kuroko's moans just got louder and louder , as did Kagami's.

_"I'm... coming!"_ Kagami yelled.

_"I'm coming too"_ Aomine said and Kuroko said the same thing in few seconds.

Kuroko got up and pushed his bed right beside Kagami's so they would have more room.

_"We should do this more often..."_ Kagami muttered.

"Did I just hear you right?!" Aomine asked.

"I believe you did, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said.

"Hey guys, are you done anytime soon?"

**"CAPTAIN!?"** Kagami yelled.

"Yeah, where already finished. You sleep over there and I'm gonna stay here with Kagami and Kuroko so don't complain." Aomine said to Hyuga and Kiyoshi.

"Well, at least you can't complain we do the same thing." Kiyoshi said smiling and hugging Hyuga.

**"YOU IDIOT"** Hyuga said as he hit Kiyoshi.

* * *

**A/N I hope that you really liked it. I think I will write more this pairing. Especially Aokaga. But I love Kuroko no Basket SO MUCH so I will write more. Hope you liked it and I want to thank Ldrmas for inspiration for this chapter and please review and point out if there is any mistakes. Luv ya and I'll be waiting for the next episode for KnB S2.**


End file.
